Refuse cleanup us an inevitable task, especially during the fall and spring. Although the refuse, such as leaves or brush, can be collected into a pile via raking, leaf blowing and manually collection methods, the actual placing of the refuse into a bag or container and removing it from the collection area is a continual problem. Commercially available leaf bags are flimsy and difficult to fill with refuse, especially by a single person. Trash barrels and other collection containers are limited in size, non-disposable and because of their rigid structure and the shear numbers required, are not conducive to the task of mass refuse removal.
In an attempt to solve this problem, apparatus have been invented in disclosed in many U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,468 by Eads et al, issued on Jun. 5, 1984 discloses a cart for supporting a flexible plastic having an open mouth through which the interior may be filled with leaves or the like. Although this device serves to aid in the collection of debris, this device has many disadvantages. First, the device only works in conjunction with flexible plastic bags, and therefore, using this device for collecting refuse into paper bags is impossible. And second, the device is non collapsible, therefore, the device is inconvenient to store and transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,567 by Pravettone, issued on Apr. 17, 1984 discloses a combination dust pan and refuse container constructed of inexpensive lightweight materials which is highly transportable and repositionable from an upright refuse transporting position to a horizontal refuse collecting position. The combination dust pan and container is made up of a framework which distends and substantially encloses a conventional disposable trash bag, four circumferentially spaced ground contacting wheels and a dust pan which depends outwardly from the frame near the mouth of the bag. In the transporting position, all four wheels contact the ground and provide a stable base. Although this device serves to aid in the collection of debris, this device has many disadvantages. First, the device is designed only for use with a plastic trash bag. Therefore, the device cannot be used with paper refuse bags. Second, the device is non collapsible, therefore, the device is inconvenient to store and transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,847, by Lindsey et al, issued on Mar. 19, 1974, discloses a collapsible and portable cart for trash bags. Although this device is collapsible and portable, this device is designed only for use with plastic trash bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,951, by Crothers, issued on Jun. 29, 1982 discloses a cart comprising a fabric body and a tubular frame, wheels are located behind the body, and are prevented from coming into contact with the body by protective fenders which also serve as braces for holding the frame elements in rigid relationship to each other. Although this device is collapsible, this device is not designed to be used in conjunction with any refuse bags, and therefore, this device does not solve the problem of placing the actual refuse into a bag for disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,803, by Paulus Jr., issued on Jan. 27, 1976, discloses a portable bag distending and supporting apparatus for holding a bag, such as a plastic leaf collector or trash collector, with the receiving end thereof in open position essentially perpendicular to a horizontal surface, thus to permit leaves and trash to be raked or swept into the interior of the bag. Although this device serves to aid in the collection of debris, this device has disadvantages. This device is not designed for use with a paper refuse bag, and does not include wheels for easy transport during collection of refuse.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,083 by Dougherty et al., issued on Sep. 12, 1995, discloses a reusable, durable, lawn and garden bagger for the easy collection and transportation of a quantity of loose debris such as leaves and grass clippings, for example. The bagger provides a collapsible container which provides an enlarged opening when secured in the fully open position, and wherethrough loose debris is deposited with a garden tool such as a rake, for example. Although this device serves to aid in the collection of debris, this device has many disadvantages. This device is not designed for use with disposable refuse bags, therefore, the difficulty of loading the refuse into a bag is not overcome using this device. Also, this device does not contain wheels, making it difficult to move while collecting debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,834 by Scott, issued on Oct. 6, 1987 discloses a lawn debris accumulation and collection apparatus for facilitating the accumulation, collection, and bagging of outdoor debris. Although this device serves to aid in the collection of debris, this device has many disadvantages. First, the device is designed only for use with a plastic trash bag. Therefore, the device cannot be used with paper refuse bags. Therefore, the device will not accommodate a paper refuse bag. Second, the device is not collapsible, therefore, the device is inconvenient to store and transport.
Therefore, there is a need for a refuse collection device that aids in the collection and bagging of refuse, that can be used with paper refuse bags, that is collapsible, and that includes wheels for easy mobility.